With rapidly rising fossil fuel prices along with the uncertainty of a continued supply of same, greater interest in alternative engery forms for vehicles and engines in general has been perceived.
Moreover, with the world getting seemingly smaller by the inexorable increase in world populations, civilization's awareness of a pollution free environment is at an all time high.
Whereas the attempts by engine manufacturers to date have focused primarily upon more accurately monitoring and atomizing a fuel charge within an internal combustion engine for example, and thereafter recirculating a portion of exhaust gases and treating the remaining exhausts gases by means of catalytic converters and the like, the instant application is directed to a device which minimizes the use of fossil fuel and uses therewith a fluid abundant in nature which, when the energy is extracted therefrom, provides pollution free by-products of the combustion, while at the same time improving engine performance and its associated life by not contaminating the lubricating system as by seepage, blowby, and the like.